


No more Wielders, instead Pathfinders

by TrueWarrior98



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda, Under the Aegis (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWarrior98/pseuds/TrueWarrior98
Summary: (Under the Aegis/Mass Effect Andromeda crossover)None of the original charcters from UtA will be in this just OCs with the same people. Takes place after the last episode from Under the Aegis but centuries after.
Kudos: 1





	No more Wielders, instead Pathfinders

Every human is born with a mark upon their foreheads. No matter which people they were born from they all share the mark which connects them emotionally and mentally to other humans. Moonborn from Golgatha, Ghatikans, Thalassan, Eiden Craig, Fenn, Templos, Basileians, and the lost race of Mageians. All connected by the symbol of the Basileian Butterfly. All these races of human going to Andromeda along with Turians, Asari, Salarian, Krogan and even a few Quarians.


End file.
